


like only lovers could

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Series: better than fighting [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: dating simon snow isn’t the erotic gropefest baz always imagined, and he’s willing to wait (feat. domestic snowbaz and naked cuddling)





	like only lovers could

**Baz**  
I’m kissing Simon’s moles. I feel like I’m always kissing Simon’s moles. Even now, when I’m supposed to be brushing my teeth. It’s not my fault he’s so distracting.

“You’re doing it again.” He laughs, “the mole thing. You’re doing it again.”

“No I’m not.” I say as I kiss the next one. He’s still laughing, and the sound vibrates against my lips in the best way.

“I’m going to get changed.” He says, wriggling out of my arms, because he’s brushed his teeth.

Okay.” I let go after one last quick kiss and watch him leave the bathroom. I want to kiss him everywhere, but I don’t think he’s ready for that. I don’t even think I’m ready for that. I take that back, I’ve been waiting for this since I was 12 and accidentally walked in on him in the shower. But this, actually getting to hold him and kiss him and call him mine, is so new and so fragile. He’s so fragile. I’d never say that to him, obviously. I’m not a fucking idiot. I’m afraid to push him, to push for a more physical relationship. I can’t. I decided early on to take it as slow as he wants to, even if that means spending copious amounts of time shut up in the room of my own flat.

 **Simon**  
I know I only have three more minutes before Baz finishes in the (I’ve memorized some of his habits over the years), and only three more minutes to make my decision. I’m standing naked in front of my pyjama drawer, working up the courage to leave them behind for the night. I’ve fought dragons and goblins and chimeras, this shouldn’t be hard. But it is. I feel vulnerable. Exposed. I hate this feeling, but I want this. Not just because it will make Baz happy (I think), but because it will help me get over whatever is holding me back from moving forward with our physical relationship (I hope). I hear him shut the water off, and I try to arrange myself in a casual position.

 **Baz**  
I walk out of the en suite to a very naked Simon lounging on his bed. He’s on his back, wings draped over his body. His eyes are shut and he’s biting his lip and his curls are mussed and he’s never looked more beautiful.

“Where are your pyjamas?” I ask stupidly.

He opens his eyes and turns his head to looks at me. “In my dresser.”

“Why aren’t you wearing them?”

“I…I just thought…” his voice falters and he wraps his wings tighter around himself. Crap. I think, he thinks I don’t want this. Merlin, I want this. I want him.

 **Simon**  
He’s staring. He’s staring at me. Seven years of Baz’s glares and sneers did nothing to prepare me for the way he’s looking at me right now. Like he wants to eat me. At this point I think I’d let him. Which is a dumb thing to think about your vampire boyfriend, actually. But I don’t care.

 **Baz**  
Simon is naked. In front of me. Simon is naked. And I think I’m supposed to be too. I should take off this bloody robe, but I’ve forgotten how.

 **Simon**  
Baz is still staring. Crowley, I’m going to have to make the first move. I roll over and clear my throat.

“Are you coming to bed?”

That seems to snap Baz out of his trance, and I watch as he slowly pulls at the belt of his robe. It slips to the floor, and now he’s naked at well. Merlin and Morgan and Methuselah, what am I supposed to do now?

 **Baz**  
Merlin and Morgan and Methuselah, what am I supposed to do now? Oh, right, Simon’s question.

“Y…yes.” I manage to stumble out, and he raises an arm (and wing) up for me to crawl under. I feel Simon’s hand on my hip. It stays there for a second, almost like he’s hesitating, before he slides it over onto my stomach. It’s big and warm and the feeling of it so close to my groin sends a familiar thrum of pleasure through my lower abdomen. We’ve done this before, of course. But not like this. Not without clothes. Not naked and vulnerable like this. I feel him moving behind me, scooting closer. I wait to feel him against my back but I should have known better. Simon never does anything the easy way. Somehow he’s managed to simultaneously roll me over and climb on top, effectively squashing me against the mattress and–oh. Oh. I felt it. Right there on my thigh. I can feel it and now I’m hyper-aware of our compromising position, because Simon Snow’s penis is touching my leg. Crowley, I want to touch it.

 **Simon**  
This feels intimate. Is this intimate? Intimate usually refers to something different, right? Being intimate. But this feels intimate enough. I can’t imagine feeling closer to Baz than I do right now. His skin is so cold against mine, but at the same time he’s warm. Baz is warm. No, that’s not the right word. He’s far from warm, but he’s something that makes me think warm. He’s…he’s…  
He’s familiar. His skin underneath my fingertips feels like home, and I’m filled with the sudden urge to get as close as possible. I start to pull him towards me, but change my mind. One of my wings is stuck underneath me and bent at an awkward angle. i want to stretch them out. I want to be near Baz. So I do both. Unfortunately for him, that involves moving. Or, more accurately, me moving him. He lets out a small oof as I flop down, and I feel bad.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No.”

His voice is strained. I think he’s lying. I start to move away, but his arms come up to hold me in place.

“No.” He repeats. I pause. His hands feel nice. They’re resting on my lower back and one of his thumbs is moving to rub circles against my spine. It feels nice. After a minute, I feel those hands gently guiding me by the hips until I’m only half on top of him.

“You could have said something.”

“I know, love. You just seemed so comfortable.”

“I was.” I pretend to huff. He sees right through me though. I know he does. He always does. I  
can never hide anything from Baz. But I’m okay with that. Because I don’t want to, not anymore.

Because I’m his, and he’s mine.

Because I want this to last.

 **Baz**  
Part of me wishes we’d started this sooner, I could have had all of this so much sooner, but a larger part of me is glad we didn’t. I hope Simon feels the same.

 **Simon**  
I wonder if Baz can tell what I’m thinking. I wonder if he’s thinking the same thing. About how we could have had this so much sooner, if only…no. No “if only’s”. No “could have’s” or “should have’s” or “maybe’s”, because then we wouldn’t be this. We wouldn’t be us, and we most definitely wouldn’t be here. In my bed. Cuddling. Naked. I’m still not over that. I should be, but I’m not. It’s so…sexual. Sexual. That word shouldn’t make me blush, but it does. Crowley, I’m nearly an adult, none of these things should phase me. But, then again, none of these things were a priority in my life until now. Until Baz.

 **Baz**  
I still want to touch him, I still want to kiss him, And more. But not tonight. Tonight is just this, and I’m surprisingly okay with that.  
Simon  
This is nice. I want to try more, go farther, but not tonight. Baby steps, Simon. Baby steps.

 **Baz**  
Baby steps, Baz. Baby steps.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr ( ﾉ ^ヮ^ )ﾉﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ](http://eroticgropefest.tumblr.com/post/150426452922/like-only-lovers-could)


End file.
